The present invention relates to a method and system for collecting meteorological data using in-vehicle systems.
Weather forecasting is an important function that affects many facets of human activity. For example, weather forecasting may be used by transportation businesses, delivery businesses, sports stadiums, construction companies, agriculture, etc.
Weather forecasting relies on models that are developed using data collected at various weather stations located throughout a region. Improvements in the quality and quantity of climate-related data collection may improve the weather models with resultant improvements in weather forecasting.
Existing weather stations provide for collection of a relatively large amount of meteorological data. However, collection of more data may provide even better weather modeling.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for improved collection of meteorological data.